


Giles and the Sexy Librarian

by ynyseira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, First Dates, Library, Library Sex, Sexy Librarian, Smut, reference questions, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: Giles needs help with a reference question and ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	Giles and the Sexy Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 4 in between the episodes "Something Blue" and "Hush."
> 
> **I am only playing with the characters that Joss Whedon so graciously shared with the world. They are not mine.**

Giles was hunched over a book at a study table when he heard Willow’s voice.

“Giles! We don’t often see you on campus unless there’s a monster-of-the-week situation.” She furrowed her brow, worried. “There isn’t a monster-of-the-week situation, is there?”

Giles smiled at her indulgently. It was true; unless there was Slayer business or an imminent threat, he didn’t often venture onto the UC Sunnydale campus. Too much post-adolescent energy, and frankly, he was getting too old for that. “No, no situation.”

Willow smiled back, relieved. She nodded to the open pages of the book he had been buried in. “I didn’t know this library had a supernatural collection...are you researching ancient rituals? Rites? Spells? Oooh, spells!” She sat down at the table across from him, excited. “Share please!”

Giles held up the book, showing off the cover. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’d hardly call The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Plumbing a spellbook. Although, it might as well be written in ancient Pamphylian Greek for all I can understand it. Actually, come to think of it, I can speak at least a few words of ancient Pamphylian Greek. You don’t happen to know any spells for unclogging a kitchen drain, do you?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I don’t think so, but I can dig around, ask the Wicca group…” She stopped when she realized Giles was joking with her, and laughed. 

“You could, you know, ask the librarian here for more resources. Or at least, she could look up the numbers to some plumbers for you.”

“I think I know my way around a library, thank you” Giles said dryly. 

“Oh, I know you do!” Willow replied cheerfully. “But she could look stuff up...you know, online. I would help you, but I was on my way to class. The librarian’s over there.” She pointed to the reference desk. “She’s really nice, she’ll help you a lot. Plus,” Willow winked, “She’s kind of hot!” 

Giles’ face grew red. “I think that’s a bit irrelevant…”

“No, it’s totally relevant! Giles, when was the last time you had a date? I know you see Olivia sometimes, but you’re not an item, right? And before that...” She stopped, realizing her faux pas. They both knew exactly who she was talking about, and she wasn’t referring to his embarrassingly passionate night with a teenage Joyce. She had been about to say Jenny Calendar. “Oh Giles, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right, Willow.” He smiled, sadly. “That was a long time ago. And you’re right, although I hardly think it’s an appropriate conversation.” He stood up. “I will certainly ask for her help on the computer, but I don’t think I’m ready to be on the dating scene quite yet.” They said their goodbyes and Giles glanced over at the reference desk. The librarian was helping another patron, speaking in a hushed voice. Willow was right, she was certainly attractive. Long brown curls cascaded in ringlets down her shoulders. Cat-eye glasses framed her eyes which had eyelashes that he could see from across the room. Her blouse was not cut low enough to be unprofessional, but gave him just a hint of her cleavage. When she stood up from the desk, her pencil skirt outlined a tantalizingly hourglass-shaped figure. When she was done helping the patron, her librarian senses seemed to ding at the presence of someone who needed help, and she looked over at Giles. In the manner of an extremely competent public servant, she made a beeline for him.

“Are you finding everything you need, Professor…” She looked him over. “...I’m sorry, I don’t know your name! Are you new here?” She had such a sweet, expectant smile, and Giles found himself returning it. 

“No, no, I’m not a professor, I just...my friends go to school here.” If she found that unusual she didn’t let on. He held up his book helplessly. “I need to repair my sink but I’m afraid this is all gibberish to me. Could you direct me to the names and phone numbers of local plumbers?” 

“I can certainly help you look that up online!” she said brightly. She led him over to the computer carrels and gestured for him to sit down. 

“I, uh, can’t...that is, I’m not very good with computers. Could you just look it up…” he stammered.

“Oh, this won’t take long! I believe in promoting computer literacy whenever I can. If you have the time…?” He hesitated, but nodded. Why not; he didn’t have anywhere pressing to be. She coached him through the process of signing onto the computer, opening a browser, and searching the internet. He fumbled through it all but she never seemed impatient. And within fifteen minutes, he had a printed list of reputable Sunnydale plumbers. 

“Thank you very much for your help, ah, Mrs...Professor…” he looked for her nametag. 

“I’m neither; please just call me Katerina. Kat. I hope to see you again, Mr…?” 

“Giles. Rupert Giles.” 

Her smile deepened. “Please come to me the next time you need any help on a computer, Rupert.” 

 

Giles found an excuse to come to the campus library every day that week. He came to campus under the pretense of visiting Buffy, who was surprised to see him so often given the lack of an apocalypse, and to the library under the pretense of looking up businesses he had no intention of patronizing: house painters, electricians, carpet stores. He always asked for Kat to help him; even if she was busy, he waited for her.

“Are you renovating your house, Rupert?” asked Kat innocently on the fifth day.

“Oh, er, yes, yes I am. You know, just tired of the old place. Needs a bit of sprucing up.” 

“Mr. Giles, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were stalking me.” She looked at him with affected innocence. “It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You’ve been stalked, here in the library?” Giles was astonished. “Oh yeah, all the time,” she replied casually. “Professors, students...I even had the dean of a department hit on me once. And he was married. Everyone likes to indulge in the sexy librarian fantasy.” She leaned closer to him, so that he could smell her perfume; it was subtle but alluringly fruity. “I can tell you, sexiness is only one of the requirements to work here.” She laughed, and the sound made him tingle in unspeakable places.

“I’m not stalking you, I promise.” That sounded weak even to him. “I just really appreciate your assistance.” 

“Mmm-hmm. And yesterday, when you stayed here for an hour after I finished helping you, and I kept catching you glancing over at me?”

Oh. He hadn’t thought she’d noticed. He had no excuse for that, so instead he sputtered “I’m s-sorry, I must be going now…” and started to head off. She caught his hand and he turned back to her.

“It’s okay, I can tell you’re not a creep. I think it’s sweet.” She squeezed his hand lightly. “And for the record, I’m attracted to you too. You have the whole sexy older British man thing going on.” Giles’ breath caught; he blushed at both her touch and her words. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out all week.”

He hesitated. What he had said to Willow was true; he wasn’t sure he was ready to date yet. But Kat made some very ungentlemanly urges rise to the surface. “Well?” she prompted, one eyebrow cocked.

“Katerina...Kat...would you like to accompany me to dinner?”

“Meet me here tonight at 6. We’re closing early for the homecoming game” was her response. “And wear your tweed jacket...I really like that one.”

 

Giles spent the afternoon showering, pacing the floor, and even rehearsing lines in the bathroom mirror. He was in the middle of pretending to tell Kat about his days as a high school librarian (minus the bits about the Hellmouth) when he heard a drawling, cockney accent behind him.

“God, that’s pathetic. Get yourself a date, did you, Rupie? I hope she’s into tweed.” Giles jumped and turned around to glare at Spike. He’d been so absorbed by thoughts of Kat that he’d temporarily forgotten the vampire lived with him now. Or rather, was captive here, although it wasn’t apparent when Spike walked around in his skivvies with a mug of blood in his hand like he owned the place.

“Perhaps she is. At any rate, if that’s an insult, I’m loads better off than you. At least I have a life, and am not huddled in this apartment, cowering like a castrated mongrel.” Giles sniffed. “And when was the last time you took a shower?”

“Was about to, when I caught you in here blathering on like an idiot. I hope you don’t bore the poor girl to death. And it’s not like I have a say in the matter, being here. Rather be anywhere else, in fact.” He put his arm around Giles with mock friendliness. “But, here we all are, family-like. Might as well get used to it, mate.” Giles shrugged away with disgust. 

“Oh, do stop talking and take your shower.” Giles stormed off into his bedroom, leaving Spike looking a bit lonely. 

“Give me all the details later! Passions is on hiatus this week. I need a good story,” Spike called after him hopefully.

 

Giles showed up at the library at 5:55pm, wearing his tweed jacket as requested. He found Kat ushering patrons out the door, about to lock up. 

“Shall I wait outside?”

“No no,” she said, “Stay here. It’ll only be a few more minutes.” He waited patiently near a display of history books and took the opportunity to take in what Kat was wearing. He hoped she wasn’t going to change before dinner; she already looked stunning. She was wearing a simply-cut burgundy dress, but it hugged her figure in all the right places. She wasn’t thin by any means but her weight suited her and her curves nicely. Her hair was up today, just a few loose curls falling out of their place. And she was wearing matching heels, very impractical, but god if they didn’t make her legs look good. As she said goodbye to the last patron, she lowered the security gate to the floor, bending down as she did so. Her tight dress threatened to climb up and Giles got a head-swimming glimpse of her upper thighs. He took off his glasses and wiped them furiously, his usual response to any sort of excitement, good or bad. And this was definitely the good kind.

“Just need to get the lights, aaannd...all done here!” They found themselves in semi-darkness, only a few ambient lights overhead. “Ooh, tweed, I like,” she said, rubbing her hand on Giles’ sleeve. He put his glasses back on and grinned nervously. 

“So, dinner? What did you have in mind? There’s a lovely little Italian place a few blocks away…”

Kat closed what distance was left between them and grabbed his tie playfully. “I thought we could do something a little...closer.” 

“Oh, uh, are there restaurants on campus? I wasn’t aware, but I suppose there’s a dining hall…” Giles was getting flustered. 

“Why don’t we skip dinner for now? I had something else in mind.” For a moment Giles had a perverse fantasy about her saying she was hungry for something other than food, and then she’d try to bite him and he’d have to stake her, but he forgot about that when she pulled him towards her with his tie and kissed him. I suppose not everyone is a soulless demon, he thought, and found himself kissing her back. Maybe she was hungry for something else after all. Her lips were soft and tasted vaguely fruity, like the rest of her smelled. Spiced pears? Pomegranate? It didn’t matter. They were delicious and he sucked on them a little bit. 

“That was, er, that was…” he stammered as they finally pulled apart. 

“I think ‘good’ is the word you’re looking for. At least it was for me.” she said slyly.

“Oh yes, of course, it was good...it was amazing. And sudden. Very sudden.” His glasses came off again. “But...doesn’t that usually come after the date?”

“Traditionally. And you are a man of tradition, I can see that. But Willow informed me that you need some action. I just wanted to get that out of the way, so you didn’t have to be nervous around me.” 

Ah, so she’d been talking to Willow. It figures. That girl...if she didn’t have her heart in the right place…

“Did Willow also mention that I’m not ready to jump into a relationship yet?” he asked her gently. 

Kat lowered her eyes. “She did. She didn’t go into detail, but she said you’ve had some unhappy endings in the past. And it was brave of you to even consider having a dinner date. But I’m not asking you to be in a relationship with me. I’m just asking for one night. We can always see where it goes after that, but I’m not expecting more. I promise.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Kat continued. “I’ve seen it in men before. I know you’ve been wanting to kiss me...at the very least.” 

“You sound knowledgeable about this. And you’ve mentioned that many men are attracted to you. Are you sure you don’t do this all the time?” He was teasing now, starting to get into the game.

“Never. This is only for you, Rupert Giles. Sex on the first date...not really for me. But the sight of you drives me crazy with need. I want you so much I’d settle for a one-night stand. Humor me this once?” she purred, her hand in his hair. 

At the mention of the word ”sex” Giles’ brain momentarily shut down and more primal instincts rose to the surface. They weren't the only things that rose. He gave in to it, to all this ridiculous suddenness, and pulled her back to him and kissed her. Hard. Oh god, that felt good. It wasn’t often that something like this was just handed to a man...and well, it would be extremely foolish to pass on the offer.

Their makeout session migrated to the reference desk, which Kat pushed Giles onto. As he was leaning back in a seated position, she climbed onto his lap and straddled it. There was no hiding the bulging erection in his pants, but there was no need to; it was clear Kat knew exactly what she wanted. As they kissed, she slid her body up and down his, a taste of things to come.

“Someone...could catch us…” he whispered, breathing hard and reluctant to pull his lips away from hers completely. 

“Nope, I was the only staff member here at closing, and everyone else is at the homecoming game. Plus,” she reached beside him and grabbed a ring of keys, dangling them beside his face, “The place is locked up, remember?” And she resumed kissing him, biting his lower lip with passion. “But…” she said, her hands inside of his button-down shirt, “if you’re worried, we can always go into the stacks…”

With that she hopped off him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along into the maze of shelves, where prying eyes passing by the windows would be less likely to see. He trailed along after her like a besotted schoolboy. 

They stopped at LOC HQ12, and Giles was able to pick out a few book titles, all referencing sex and sexuality. Appropriate. This time it was Giles who pressed his body into hers, all but slamming her into the stacks. A couple of books were knocked over in their wake. Giles’ hands found their way to Kat’s sizable breasts and ran over them greedily. His mouth soon followed in a trail down her neck and onto her chest. He could feel her erect nipples through her dress and soon discovered that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Daring choice, and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed before. He pulled her dress down enough to reveal smooth skin, and her nipple popped out, red and enticingly pert. He bent his head over to nuzzle her breast, and his mouth closed over the nipple. He sucked it eagerly and Kat made the most endearing little gasping noises.

“You’re so quiet, Rupert. There’s no one here. We don’t need to stand on ceremony, even if this is a library. Tell me what you’re doing to me.” Demanding girl, he thought, and bit down on the nipple in response. She yelped happily. If that’s the way she wanted to play...“I’m sucking on your tits. Your lovely, big, scrumptious tits.”

“Good. Now tell me what you’re going to do to me next.”

“I'm going to stick my hand up your dress and feel if you're wet for me” he said, not completely taking his mouth from her breast. He did as promised, and she did not disappoint. He could feel her wetness even through her panties. Just when he thought his erection couldn’t get any harder, he then felt her engorged clit as well. When he brushed his hand against it he heard her sharp intake of breath. “Rupert…” she moaned. He teased her like that for a few minutes, her breath growing more ragged, until he rewarded her by slipping his hand into her panties. He dipped his fingers in and now it was his turn to gasp. She was absolutely dripping; he withdrew his hand just so he could marvel at how wet it was. It had been so long since he had had this effect on a woman...delirious with desire, he stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked up all her juices. She tasted like ambrosia. 

Kat rolled her eyes back before closing them. “Rupert Giles, if you don’t put your hand back this instant, I’m going to scream.” Slowly, ever so slowly, he eased his hand back down her panties, but this time stroked and squeezed and teased her clit. As he did so, his cock pressed into her hip, straining against his pants. His strokes became increasingly faster until Kat was panting and saying his name over and over. She was practically gushing now. “Oh Rupert, please...so close...I’m so close...I’m…” and she spasmed into his hand, and she did scream a little bit, not loudly enough for anyone outside to hear. 

She stood there, dress askew and hair mussed up, lips parted and heart pounding. Giles gave her a moment to recover, but it was too long for him, as his cock was about to burst out of its sheath.

He tried one last time to be a gentleman, although they both knew they were well past that. “I haven’t always been this...proper, you know. I have had one-night stands in my younger, wilder days. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to be the cause of any regret on your part.” 

Kat smiled, still catching her breath and still positively glowing with desire. “I will have many feelings about this night in the future, but regret won’t be one of them. Now take out your cock and fuck me hard, you silly man.”

He had been ordered, and so he obeyed. Giles unzipped his pants and gave his shaft a few precursory strokes but delayed no more. He pulled Kat’s underwear down, not bothering to slide it completely off her legs, and entered her wet little twat, the both of them still standing. She felt amazing inside, soft and tight at the same time, and the sensation made his vision go a little blurry. She wrapped one leg around his hips to give a little more leverage and met each of his thrusts with a squeeze of her cunt.

“What are you doing to me now, Rupert?” Now her words were less playful than they were saturated with want.

“I’m fucking your exquisite little quim, you greedy tart.“ Apparently he was even more British than usual when it came to dirty talk, but she probably liked that. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight.” 

“I expect nothing less,” she said into his ear. 

“In fact, I think you want to be fucked like the little bitch you are.” Giles was all in now, giving in to his basest desires and loving it. He withdrew his cock, which made Kat whine a little, and guided her roughly to the ground until she was on hands and knees. Hiking up her dress, he got a nice view of her ass, which was beautiful, soft and pillowy. He gave it a little appreciative slap, which elicited a lovely noise from her, before sticking his cock back in her pussy. The time it took to get to this point was pure torture and Giles knew he couldn’t last much longer. So he grabbed her breasts and slammed into her from behind for the final act. She cried out from the intensity of his cock hitting her cervix, and her cries sent him over the edge. He shook as he came inside her and held on until every last bit of him was spent. He stayed in that position for awhile, catching his breath, until they both slumped against the bookshelf, holding onto each other for support. 

“How’s that for a date?” she finally said as she traced her fingers on his jacket, which he had forgotten to take off, and was now making him quite warm.

“Best date ever,” he smiled. Then, after a moment, “Do you suppose we could have a second one-night stand sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Canon note: Sorry if the reference to Olivia is a bit lame; I just really wanted to write an original character, I really wanted it to take place in Season 4, and I really liked that scene with Spike, so to make it work I set this between those two episodes. If you like, you can pretend this really is a one-night-stand and then he gets all cuddly with Olivia again, or you can pretend that Giles is just a horny, horny man who has sex with lots of people.


End file.
